In the field of soil bioremediation there are three (3) generally recognized techniques. The first is referred to as biopiling and involves stockpiling contaminated soil, covered in plastic and periodically treating it with air and nutrients via pipes placed within the stockpile. The second of these techniques, known as landfarming, involves spreading the soil or leaving it in-situ and after the addition of nutrients tilling the soil at regular intervals. The last of these known techniques involves composting of the contaminated soil by the addition of organic matter where its temperature and/or surrounding humidity is monitored and the composted material is occasionally turned in line with known techniques.